AlteredFate— Feeling Regret -Español-
by Kaira Raiton Kurama
Summary: Un corazón y un alma rota pueden verdaderamente doler por el peso de sus pecados, especialmente cuando se insiste en guardar silencio. Él nunca había odiado tanto la tranquilidad. [UndertaleAU: AlteredFate; OneShot]


**_Titulo: Feeling Regret. Universo: AlteredFate (AF)_**

 ** _Fandom: Undertale. Personaje principal: Chara Dreemurr._**

 ** _Temática: Angustia/Drama. Contador de palabras: 1.369_**

 ** _Descargo de Responsabilidad. Undertale pertenece al llamado Toby Fox, y las canciones referenciadas en el exto pertenecen a Lin Manuel Miranda. Sin embargo, AlteredFate, pertenece a su servidora_**

* * *

 _Paso._

 _Paso._

 _Paso._

 _Detente._

Dejo caer su peso sobre la fría pared, el suave color crema contrastaba enormemente con su figura enfundada en negro.

—...—

 ** _Otra vez._** Susurro suave para sí mismo.

 _Paso. Paso. Paso._

Tuvo un presentimiento y escuchó la conversación por accidente.

 **Detente.**

Ahora, con el corazón en un puño y los hombros temblando, deseaba hacer como si nada mientras se alejaba lo más rápido y silencioso que podía a través de las salas de la antigua biblioteca.

 _Paso. Paso. Paso. **Detente.**_

 _Paso. Paso. Paso. **Detente.**_

Sintió como su mandíbula _–que pese a ser artificial se sentía y movía de una forma – increíblemente real–_ llego a tensarse, al igual que sus hombros, con aquella vieja sensación de sofocamiento que había logrado sentir en su estómago al recordar la superficie después de caer.

Lo sabía. _Lo sabía._ Y todos lo sabían.

Sus pasos se fueron perdiendo con forme avanzaba por los estantes, por los salones, puertas y corredores.

Quería alejarse, de cada una de las personas _-humanos, monstruos, **todos ellos** -_, de cada uno de los seres que habitaban el subsuelo, el sitio al que su hermano y él _**–ellos** , susurro nuevamente aquella voz que se colaba en sus pensamientos–_ habían llamado hogar. Y el cual, finalmente, se había tornado a causa de ambos en un campo de batalla, desde lo que ya parecían ser siglos _–milenios._

El tiempo que se alargaba más y más, y más con cada una de las batallas, enfrentamientos, almas y seres ganados y perdidos. Con cada familia rota que él veía a raíz de _la Caída_ , de la _Guerra Imperial_ , _La Era de la Rebelión._

Los murmullos atormentaban su mente. Él lo sabía. _Lo sabía, lo sabía, **lo sabía.**_

Le temían, _les aterraba._ Él era el llamado _demonio que acudía cuando la gente llamaba su nombre._ La amenaza, el enemigo, el horrible tirano.

 _Rechazo_.

Ellos llamaban a su hermano _Señor_ , como el líder que era al ser su _Príncipe Renegado_ , que se había apartado, _quien había renunciado y negado la guerra en contra de la especie que tanto daño les ocasiono,_ y el cual, finalmente había regresado al lugar que le correspondía como _el Heredero_. **_El Héroe._**

Porque había aceptado su responsabilidad.

 ** _Rechazo_**.

 _No era nada que no mereciera._

Para el pueblo del _Underground,_ él era un demonio. Terrible. Poderoso. Incontrolable. De temer. _La encarnación de su esperanza al ser destrozada. **Un Traidor.**_

Y su Príncipe, su amado y benevolente Señor, era el dios _–el Paladín, el Renegado–_ que mantenía una correa firme alrededor de su cuello. _El Rey. El Príncipe. **El líder por el cual habían rezado hasta las lágrimas.**_

Representaba su salvación. _**Era su Salvador.**_

 ** _En silencio él deseaba tan solo aceptar lo inimaginable._**.

Encogiéndose en sí mismo, tratando de bloquear cualquier tipo de emoción, de dejar de pensar al menos por un momento, acabo por sentir la pared fría en contra de su propia espalda _–aun cubierta por el abrigo d color negro, que no hacía nada por ocultar su cómo su cuerpo demostraba nerviosismo._ Aun temblando, se dejó caer lentamente, oculto en alguna de las tantas habitaciones con las que, bendita fuera su suerte, contaba el gran y antiguo lugar.

Seco sus lágrimas, tratando de dejar de pensar.

¿Se lo merecía? _Sí._ ¿El Rechazo? _Sí._ ¿El Miedo? _Sí._ ¿La desconfianza? _Sí. Y mil veces **sí.**_ Sin importar lo que Asriel dijese, él creía que sí.

Trato de calmarse al respirar.

 _ **Fallen era un peligro.**_

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Condenada y tonta fuera la persona que se le ocurriera pensar lo contrario. Su maldito lado oscuro, con su rasgo único corrupto, había maldecido al reino de la peor forma posible al momento en el momento en que había hecho a su Padre caer.

Su determinación corrupta. Miedo. Negatividad. _**Su oscuridad.**_ /b Aquel lado maldito que había surgido luego de que _Madre_ se sacrificase a si misma con tal de dejar a su _Hermano_ vivir. El _Hermano_ al que él mismo había puesto en peligro con su estúpido plan. Con sus ansias de regresarle a los Monstruos _–los únicos seres que habían sido amables con él alguna vez–_ aquello que se merecían.

Luz. Felicidad. Libertad.

 _La Superficie._

 _ **Su Esperanza.**_

Aquello era lo que había representado en su momento. "La esperanza de humanos y monstros", la única esperanza de aquella raza para huir del asfixiante encierro, de prisión nacida del miedo y rechazo. De la furia y la falta de entendimiento.

De la prisión de la que el mismo había formado parte al transformarse en aquel ente caído.

— ** _"L-La vida no descrina entre santos y p-pecadores..."_** —Susurro con voz rota. Tan solo toma y toma, y su deber era seguir viviendo. Y esperar.

 ** _Redención._** Y esperar.

 ** _Su perdón._** Y esperar.

Su alma fracturada se cubrió de un aura dorada, tan solo por un instante.

¿Porque su hermano, el líder de aquel pueblo al que tanto había dañado, insistía tan tercamente en darle otra oportunidad? ¿Porque no tomaba de una vez por todas **_Justicia_**? Para sí mismo, como para ellos, por todos y todo.

Pese a todos sus pecados, Asriel seguía mirándolo con una sonrisa.

 ** _"El amor no ha de discriminar entre santos y pecadores."_**

Era su explicación. Una simple frase que sonaba más a poema o a canción. Cada vez que lo miraba, aquel cariño y _voluntad_ de protección seguía presente. Y la aquella frustración que Dreemurr sentía, iba, a los ojos del líder de la Rebelión, a un ser completamente diferente de su tan amado hermano. Su hermano no perdería la _fuerza_ que lo caracterizaba, la _voluntad_ que movió montañas pese a no ser suficientemente _determinada_.

 ** _"La muerte no discrimina entre santos y pecadores."_**

Cruel y horrenda verdad, clavada en su alma como un puñal en su mecánico cuerpo. Tenía el rechazo, tenía el desprecio, y también tenía el aprecio y confianza de quien lideraba a quienes les temían. ¿El? Temía. Temía profundamente a aquella mancha negra que se extendía y retraía, siempre manteniéndose como prueba eterna de sus crímenes. Recordando su conexión con el ser caído que aterrorizaba su amado _Underground._

 ** _"El amor no ha de discriminar, entre santos y pecadores."_**

Había una razón por la cual ellos, aun a su lado, pasaban por lo inimaginable. Pese a que aun, muchas personas ya habían pasado, y habían fallado. Había una razón, por la cual ellos Vivian, pese a que muchos de ellos se irían.

 ** _Fallen_** , en toda su condenada existencia y maldad, podría quedarse con todo el odio y dolor del mundo. ¿Su _Alma_? Su alma _era suya._ Tenia que avanzar. Pocas cosas que perder, mucho de valor para arriesgar. Ninguno de _ellos_ se preguntaba ¿Cómo sería estar en sus zapatos?

 _No deseaba que nadie supiese como era estar en su lugar._

En momentos como este, en los cuales las memorias y sentimientos se desbordaban, se centraba tan solo en sentir. En dar un final momentáneo a su tormenta personal con respiraciones calmas y palabras silenciosas. _El amor no estaba destinado a juzgar santos o pecadores._ El calor en su alma se fue, muy lentamente, apaciguando ante aquella tarareada melodía.

 _Tan solo toma, y toma, y toma._ Sintió sus hombros temblar, con lágrimas de suave magia y cristal rodando por sus mejillas. _**Y aun así seguimos amando de todas maneras...**_

Se acurruco, haciéndose un ovillo contra la fría pared del abandonado pasillo. —R-Reímos… Lloramos... — **_"Amamos, quebramos."_** El corazón inverso que representaba su alma, de rojo y negro, ardido fuertemente con su aura amarilla. **_"Y seguimos cometiendo errores."_** /i

— _"Si hay una razón, p-por la cual tengo una segunda oportunidad…"_ —alcanzo a susurrar con voz ronca, desgastada, ronca. _"Siendo que todo aquel que me ha amado ha muerto, **¡Dios, Maldita sea-!"**_ — _"…E-Estoy dispuesto a esperar…"_ —

Asriel se mantenía arriesgando, al igual que si mismo, tenía mucho que perder, y mucho que ganar. Y ninguno de los dos podría jamás permitirse _–permanentemente–_ fallar.

 _ **"Y si hay una razón, por la cual tenemos una segunda oportunidad, siendo que tantos han sido destinados a rezar. Entonces, ¡Maldita sea-¡"**_

 _Ellos debían de esperar._ ¿Verdad?

Si era así. El tan solo quería esperar.

 _Nunca había odiado tanto la tranquilidad..._

* * *

La dinámica de los retos de escritura es algo realmente interesante. El texto anterior surgió de uno de ellos. Una amiga y yo llevamos haciendo esta dinámica desde hace bastante, y me pareció una buena manera de crear escenarios para pequeños _OneShot_ y publicarlos.

Este, en específico, es de _AlteredFate,_ un universo alterno de Undertale que es de mi autoría. Chara es un personaje con mucho potencial, y, sin duda alguna, creo que hacerle en un complicado camino a la redención puede ser una buena forma de explotar su potencial. _AlteredFate!Chara_ , en específico, es una versión de Chara a la cual tengo mucho aprecio, sin importar que yo misma le creas.

Atrapado en la sombra de su culpa y arrepentimiento, desea ocultar a su hermano cuanto le afecta oir, de boca de los ciudadanos a su cuidado, lo mucho que temen y desconfían de él. El dolor y el odio que ha dejado impregnado en sus corazones. Se siente _culpable,_ y lo único que desea es sentir que merece el aprecio que Asriel, en su terca estima hacia Chara, insiste que merece. _Quiere redención._ Y no volver a fallar a su hermano, nunca más.

La redención, lamentablemente, es un camino largo y escarpado. Hay que estar dispuestos a esperar por ella.

Hasta una próxima vez.

— ** _Kaira._**


End file.
